The Last Dance
by LostInLoveex3
Summary: Love was Eternity. He was her love. "Reach within your heart. That’s where I’ll be staying for now... Let your heart love. Only then can you feel me at my best." NILEY Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I opened my eyes and smiled at the beautiful sight in front of me. Nick was lying next to me, shirtless, staring at me with adoration. He was humming a soft tune and tracing figures on my bare back with his finger. My mind flashed back to last night and a blush burned across my face. Every movement, every sound replayed in my head and I couldn't help but sigh. Not a sigh of regret—never regret—but of admiration, of excitement, of love. Total, absolute love. I loved him with everything in me, and last night I was able to prove that to him. If there ever was regret, though, it would only be because I had waited this long.

I let my eyes roam his body, starting at his chiseled face, moving down his toned stomach, ending at his waist. The sheets blocked my view from the rest of him. My vision was suddenly clouded over with pure lust. After last night, I don't think I'll ever be able to look at him again without certain kinds of...thoughts clouding my mind. It was a feeling I really didn't mind. I sighed again, loving the feel of his skin against mine.

His humming stopped. Once he saw I was awake, a loving smile appeared on his face. "Good morning, love," he murmured.

"Good morning," I whispered, afraid to break this peaceful serenity that was engulfed around us. We just stared at each other, smiles never leaving our faces. I looked over his face again, finding emotions I had never really seen before or had always taken for granted. "Beautiful," I mumbled.

He chuckled. "Me? Hardly. You? Without a doubt." That earned him a kiss. He pulled away and sighed. "This is what I imagine Heaven to be like."

I nodded and looked into his eyes. "You look tired."

He shrugged. "After last night, I am worn out." I blushed. "But I have been feeling rather tired lately," he said, closing his eyes. A look of pain crossed his face, but disappeared so fast I could've only imagined it. "Too much work. Not enough sleep or relaxation."

"Then let's not go to that dance tonight. Let's just stay in bed all day. Let's just relax." Honestly, I really wanted to go the dance Disney was holding for all the teenagers. Our own prom, they had said. Seeing as most of us didn't go to real schools, we never got to experience a real prom. They had it all set up. They even decided to have a Disney Prince and Princess (most Disney movies never really had "kings" or "queens". All were princes or princesses). Nick and I were nominated as a couple. So were Demi and Joe, Demi and Sterling, Selena and Nick, Selena and David, me and Cody, me and Lucas, Joe and Chelsea, and a lot of other nominees. Everyone had already called us and confirmed that Nick and I were the ones who were to be crowned Prince and Princess. I didn't want to miss that.

Nick popped open one eye and let it roam down my naked body. "Relax? While you're lying next to me looking like _that_. Miley, be reasonable." He smirked. It's true. Staring at him now, I was having much difficulty with self-control. I had to look away. "Besides, I know how much you want to go. Any chance you'll get to show me off, right? Seriously, look at me. Who wouldn't want to show this face off?" I knew he was just joking, but it was true. He was mine and I wanted everyone to know that.

"So you want to go?"

"I would never pass up a chance to dance with you, love. Death itself wouldn't stop me," He murmured, pulling me into his arms. I looked up at him. His eyes were suddenly very, very tired. He was looking straight at me but I could tell he wasn't focused.

"Nick, are you alright? You don't look so good," I asked worried.

"Just tired, honey." He turned over to look at the clock. "Crap. I had to be at the studio over an hour ago. Sorry, love, but I got to get running. Joe and Kevin are going to have a cow." He glanced back at the clock. "Maybe the whole barn if I'm not there within the next ten minutes." He quickly got up, looking for his clothes and slipping them on. He rushed to my side once he was fully dressed and kissed me on the lips. "I'll see you tonight. _Promise_." He leaned down and gave me another mind-blowing kiss. I had to resist the urge of grabbing him and ripping off all those clothes again. _Be good, Miley, be good. _

"Bye," I said. He winked and ran out my door. I ran to my window and watched as he hopped in his car and started putting it in reverse. That boy works too hard.

He suddenly stopped and I could see him let out a sharp breath. His knuckles gripped the steering wheel, and he was grinding his teeth. _What the..._ I was about to run out to him when he looked up at my window and smiled. I smiled back and he mouthed _I love you. _I didn't get a chance to say it back. He was already on his way. Sighing, I turned around. I had to get ready for the dance.

* * *

Dead.

That boy was so dead. Two hours I had been sitting here, alone, like a loser. Demi and Selena had stayed by my side most of the night, but they had dates to attend to. Even if I was having a crappy night, I wasn't going to let them. So I watched as they laughed and joked with their dates. Something I should've been doing with mine...who wasn't here.

They had announced Prince and Princess half an hour ago. Nick and I won, as was expected. The spot light had shined on me, while the other roamed the room looking for the Prince who was a no show. I thought Joe or Kevin would have accepted it for him but it was then that I realized that not even Nick's brothers came to the dance. So I accepted my award, then walked to the wall, where I watched as the other couples slowed dance to what should have been mine and Nick's slow dance.

I looked at my phone for the umpteenth time that night. _Save me the last dance. I love you, Miles. Don't ever forget that..._ Nick had texted me that over an hour ago. I didn't text him back, though. I was too mad.

Demi walked over to me. "Hey." I didn't say anything. I just stared at her and she could see the anger and hurt that was coursing through me. "Miley, I'm sure he has a good reason."

"He promised. The liar. Even after last nigh—" I stopped. Oops. Demi didn't know yet.

Demi's eyes widened. "You had sex?!" She hissed. I just blushed. She stared at me for a few more seconds before smiling. "Ehh, I saw it coming. Congrats. Was he, you know...good?"

I rolled my eyes. Only Demi. "I'm going home. I'll call you later." I gave her a hug and left. The tears started before I even reached my car.

I marched right in the house, slamming the front door. The tears were streaming freely now. My dad shot up from the couch, surprised. "Miley? Miley, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Nick! How could he?!"

My dad was confused. "What? What did he do? You guys didn't have fun tonight?"

I walked towards him, my body shaking. "He didn't even show up! I sat there like an idiot, waiting for him. He promised me, daddy! He promised!" I threw down the crowns we had won. Nick's crown shattered instantly, while mine just split down the middle.

My dad just stared at the crowns, confusion still written all over his face. "He didn't show up? But he stopped by here to pick you up. When I told him you had already left, he said he left something in your room and I let him go get it. He left on his way to the dance. He was even dressed up..."

I shook my head, not caring. "I hate him." I stomped on the remains of his crown and stormed up the stairs. Pulling out my phone, I let my anger get the best of me. _Go to hell,_ I texted him. I didn't even bother to take off my satin, red dress—the one I picked out specifically for Nick. It was his favorite. I crashed on my bed and cried....

"Miley, wake up. Wake up, Miley." I felt a warm hand shaking me. I groaned and opened my eyes. It was dark in my room. I moved around and I could feel the material of my dress rubbing against my skin. "Over here, Miley." I looked towards my window. The moon's light flooded into my room, causing a figure to appear out of the darkness. I gasped. "Don't be afraid, love. It's me, Nick. I'm sorry for the delay. I intend on keeping my promise, though. You don't think I forgot, do you?" I could hear a smile in his voice.

"Go away, bastard. The dance ended, like, five hours ago."

"Miley, don't be sour. I am truly sorry. I got..._held up_." His voice sounded sincere.

"What was so important that you just had to stand me up?"

"I was very tired, my dear. I laid my head down for a few seconds... I guess I just lost track of time. Close your eyes. Everything will be all right." I hesitated, but closed my eyes. "By the way, your dress is stunning." I smiled. Damn him and his cuteness. "May I have this dance?"

"What? Dance? Wait, my dad said you dropped by...? Why didn't you go to the dance? I still don't understand." I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me up from my bed. Holding me against his chest, he started swaying. A low hum came from his throat and I suddenly got that we were dancing. "Can I open my eyes?"

"I told you, I fell asleep. And not yet." He dipped his head and kissed my neck. His fingers twirled around in my hair and he let out a sigh of contentment. "Heaven..." He kissed my lips. "Okay, now you may open your eyes."

I opened my eyes, and gasped. Nick's face... It was literally _glowing. _In fact, his whole body was. He was wearing a pure white suit. His eyes were alert, yet very relaxed. "You... You look different." I touched his eyes. "And not so tired anymore." His once crazed looking eyes now looked...peaceful. His whole face looked peaceful. "What happened?"

"It was just...time. Time for a much needed _rest_." He sighed then smiled. "How was the dance? Did we win?"

"Uhh...yeah. I'm sorry, though, but I broke your crown. I was just mad."

He shrugged. "Reasonable. But, you should understand that I never break my promises. I promised I would dance with you tonight, and here we are, dancing. Love, you need to learn how to trust," he teased.

I giggled. "I'm sorry. I love you, Nick." I leaned up and kissed him.

"As I will always love you," he whispered, giving me another kiss. He pulled me closer and the kiss became more urgent. I soon had to pull away to catch my breath. "Sorry," he apologized. "I forgot..."

"Forgot what?"

He shook his head. "Nevermind. No more talking. Let's just dance. We don't have much time left." I wanted to ask what he meant by that, but I just assumed he meant curfew.

Seconds, minutes, hours. I lost track of all time. I just loved the feeling of being in his arms. We swayed, dipped, twirled, never saying a word. Just dancing. I had to admit, even though last night was fun, this was...beyond words. I felt a heat radiating from him. It made me feel peaceful. His eyes were filled with love and something else I just couldn't quite name. His smile was blinding and I felt unworthy being in his presence. Yet, all the while, he made me feel like the prize. He would occasionally lean down and kiss me on the cheek, the neck, the jaw, lips. Anywhere he could. And as the night passed, that unknown look in his eye became more apparent. I didn't ask, though. I couldn't break this peace.

A little while longer, his eyes darted up as if someone had called his name. He looked down at me, ignoring it. A few seconds later, his whole head snapped up. He leaned down and gave me a passionate kiss. "I love you, Miles. Please, never forget that," he whispered. Before I could say anything, he leaned back down and gave me another kiss. I tried to hold it as long as I could, before his lips were torn away from mine. I looked up and he was staring off in the distance.

"Nick? Nick, what's wrong?" My voice was frantic.

Nick didn't look at me. "It's time..."

"Time for what?"

He looked at me and I could finally name that look in his eye. Goodbye. "I love you. I'll be here, always. Close your eyes and I'll be with you. Please, don't ever forget that. I promise." Something in his voice didn't sound right. Even though it should have sounded pained, it didn't. It sounded firm, confident, absolutely relaxed.

I shook my head. "Nick, I don't understand. Of course, I'll never forget that. I love you, too. Why... why are you saying this? I'll see you tomorrow, won't I?"

Nick didn't answer my question. "The night's almost over. I have to go. When you wake up, look on your dresser. I left something for you. Thank you for saving me that last dance."

"_When I wake up?_ I'm awake _now_! Nick!"

"I love you..." He murmured.

And he vanished. Gone. Just like that.

"Nick!" I screamed.....

......"Please, Nick, stay! Don't go!"

"Miley! Miley! Wake Up! You're dreaming! Wake up!" I shot up, tears streaming down my face. I looked around my room, which was now being washed with sunlight, and tried to relax myself. I looked at the figure who was sitting on my bed, a worried look on their face. "Nick..." I looked at the brown eyes. Nick's eyes...

But they weren't Nick's eyes. "Joe? What are you doing here? Where's Nick?"

Joe looked sick. Pale white. "Miley, are you okay? It was a dream. It's okay. It was just a dream." He tried to soothe me. Something moved behind him and my heart leaped.

Then dropped. It was just Kevin. "Where is Nick?" I asked again. Joe's eyes flickered in Kevin's direction, but Kevin just kept his stare on me. Their eyes—both of them—were blood-shot, red. Like they had been crying... "Where's Nick, God damn it!" Their silence was pissing me off.

"Miley..." Joe croaked. "He... Nick was very sick."

"Sick? What do you mean sick?"

They didn't answer me. Kevin shook his head. His eyes flickered towards my dresser then back at me. "Your dad's at our house. We told him we would wait for you to get up." He paused and looked back at my dresser. He walked over to it and pick up a small envelope. "_Miley_," he read the front. He looked at me. "How long has this been here?"

I shook my head. "I've never seen it before."

Joe stood up. "What is it?"

Kevin frowned. "It's from Nick... Did he leave this with you when he left yesterday morning?"

I would've blushed, but I was too confused to care if they knew about my sex life. "No. He was in a hurry."

"He didn't come back. He was with us the whole afternoon before he—" Joe stopped mid-sentence.

"Guys I have never seen it befo—Before he what Joe?" I looked at Joe.

Joe looked at Kevin and Kevin looked back at him. They were having a conversation through their eyes. They didn't want to tell me something. Kevin looked at me. The look in his eyes was full of pain. Even if they didn't want to tell, they were going to. "Miley... Nick's gone..."

My heart stopped. "What... What do you mean gone? He was just here."

Joe shook his head and let the tears fall. "Miley... Nick passed away yesterday evening. He was very tired. He laid his head down for a nap, and when we tried to wake him up to get ready for the dance, he..." More tears fell. "He wouldn't wake up. He just... died..." Joe broke down. "And we didn't even know it!"

Kevin shook his head and let his tears spill over too. "We couldn't have done anything, Joe. It was..._time_."

Joe slammed his fist down. "He was our brother! Our little brother! It was our job to protect him!" Joe cried harder.

Kevin turned to me and dropped the envelope in my lap. He then grabbed Joe and pulled him out of my room. "Take your time, Miley. We'll be downstairs." Kevin shut my door.

I blinked. Dead? No, that's impossible. What kind of sick joke was this?! Ha! Ha! Very funny, Nick, you can come out now! I waited. All I could hear was Joe's muffled cries downstairs and Kevin trying to calm him down. I waited to hear one of them crack a laugh or say how well I _almost _believed them; because, I didn't believe them. How could I? Nick was here. I saw him. I felt him. He was here with me last night. So I waited. And I waited. And I waited. And all I could hear was Joe's cries getting worse and soon Kevin crying with him.

My heart dropped.

This was for real. I looked down at the envelope and traced my fingers across Nick's perfect handwriting. That's when the dream hit. It didn't make sense at first, but now...

I carefully opened the envelope. A ring fell out, but I paid no mind to it. I quickly pulled out a three pieces of paper that Nick's perfect cursive all over them. My body shook with horror. It read:

_Dear Smiley, love, beautiful, ect._

_Gosh what can I possible say to you that will help you understand? So many words are running though my mind right now, but none of them seem fit. Please, bear with me. Why I never told you of my condition is reasonable. It was too hard. Would you have been able to do it if the situation was switched? Maybe. You have always been stronger than I. You've always been the best at holding your chin high, even in the worst of situations. That is why I know you will do that now for me. Love, don't ever think that I never told you because I never care. That was the problem: I care too much. Miley, I was terrified. Sitting in that pale, white room, alone, you never off my mind as the doctor told me the news. So many thoughts raced in my head as I thought about how this would affect you. How could I ever be without you? Could you live without me? Time was precious, and I was scared. Then I took a deep breath and thought of your perfect face. I felt at peace. I realized I wouldn't tell you. Bad decision? I will never know. So I walked out of the hospital, head held high, determined to not let this get the best of me. You, and only you, could ever get the best of me. Cheesy, I know, but so true, love. I told my family to never mention it. Ever. It was a done deal; we didn't need to bring it up. They agreed. So I can only assume not one of them has told you yet. The only way I'd ever want you to find out was through me. But I wasn't going to tell you in person. So they only way to do it is through this note. Will this ever get to you? I'm praying on it. I love you, Miley. _

_- Nick._

Tears were blurring my eyesight. I had a wait a few seconds before pulling out the second one.

_Miley, my sweet, Miley,_

_Time is progressing and with it so is my illness. I can feel it slowly take me over each and every day. Waking up has become nearly impossible. The pain that courses through my body is unbearable. Strength is leaving me as is life. But then I think of you and everything is better. I feel at peace. I feel as if I should be dead by now, but I know it's you that keeps me going. Months have turned into week. Weeks have turned into day. Days will soon become hours. Hours to minutes. Minutes to second. You get the idea. I'm drained. Days... Only days. I can feel it. These past months with you have been wonderful. You've made me so alive, even when I wanted to feel dead. I'm sorry, Miles... I have so much to say to you. But I can't. It's too hard. Just know that I will always love you. In time life will get better and your heart will heal. Forgive me. _

_-Nick_

My crying was no longer silent and I was sure Joe and Kevin could hear it from downstairs. Nick, I wanted to cry out. I hugged a pillow to my chest and screamed. My chest heaved and my lips quivered. I was coming to my breaking point. I still had one more to read.

_My love,_

_Things will get better. Keep your head held high and know that I am always with you. Close your eyes and think of me. Put the ring I left you on your finger and know I am there. I will watch over you. I will protect you. I will love you. I am at peace now, Miley. My passing should not affect you. Do not cry over me. I think it is better this way. My human body could not posses this much love as I now posses. My love stretches to eternity. For you, of course. I can love you better now. Reach within your heart. That's where I'll be staying for now. Until you come and join me in eternity, I shall reside with you. Let your heart love. Only then can you feel me at my best. Sweet Miley, be at peace. Remember this: Love is eternity. We will see each other again. Promise.  
(I always keep my promises.) _

_-Your Guardian Angel_

_P.S. Thanks for saving me that last dance. _

I put the paper down and wiped my tears. Looking down, I picked up the ring and slipped it on my finger. The words, _Love is Eternity_, were engraved in it. Nick was right. A sudden peace fell over me. I set the papers on my dresser and laid back down. Closing my eyes, I let the tears spill out. I knew in time I would be alright. I knew Nick was always with me. Even now, I could feel him.

But it takes time for a heart to heal. Nick was my love. Nick _is_ my love. He was my eternity. He would guide me through this pain. It would take awhile.

So for now, I laid my head down...and I cried.

My guardian angel would pick up the tears.


End file.
